


Tears Never Shed

by DreamCatcher5784



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCatcher5784/pseuds/DreamCatcher5784
Summary: A poem summarising the series from season 1 to prior season 10.Just from Lloyd's perspective.





	Tears Never Shed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Just felt like randomly writing this on a Friday evening.

Stories never seem to begin  
With joyous tales of victory  
Instead they start all gloomy and sad  
Make it seem as bad as it can   
With a trapped princess locked up in a tower  
Or a servant surviving through brutal torture   
My story’s no different, no better  
Except it doesn’t improve whatsoever 

First beginning as an abandoned child  
Going to a school where I’m bullied all the time   
Lived on the streets for a year or so  
Before releasing serpentine into the world  
Almost blamed for the destruction  
Before my dad joined the action  
Saved by the man I’m meant to destroy  
In a foretold battle, always depended on

I saved him and the city  
Aswell as everyone in it  
Then I lost my golden power  
Then Zane was killed in the battle  
Lost my strength  
And my best friend  
The team fell apart and I had to put it together  
Managed to save Zane but banished my father

It seemed as soon as I stopped breaking  
I began shattering, I began tearing  
Fragile like glass  
Yet nobody knows that  
Lost control of my own body  
And was forced to attack my family  
Felt so weak, so alone  
Lost a fight I wasn’t prepared for  
Tortured and ridiculed for so long  
Practically drowned my father in the ocean  
Terrified of the wind  
Yep, I’m definitely weak

I feel so wrong, deep inside  
Like I forgot an important time  
Cannot tell what it is  
And it hurts my very being 

I fought against time, helped my family battle history  
My friends found their parents, in the field of the enemy  
They went backwards through the years  
Stopped them enemy from interfering   
A new Samurai X also surfaced  
Hoping to stop the villains that had awoken   
But while Kai and Nya gained their parents  
I lost an uncle and my determination

We became separated, me staying in the city  
Stopping criminals and saving a whole bunch of people  
We found Wu, yet he was only a child  
A baby, no assist in a fight   
Then a new threat grew  
And beat us, too  
My first and last lover betrayed me  
Completely shattered my heart in her victory  
Brought back a man that looked like my father  
Who later destroyed me and removed all my power  
Humiliated me  
In front of my city  
Ninja never quit  
But I was so close to it

The flame of hope inside diminished   
When I watched my friends be killed in an instant   
Just me and Nya against the world  
I was no use, yet I fought against all odds  
For long I resisted and endured   
Before discovering they weren’t gone  
My hope grew, but it didn’t save me completely  
Fighting my own father for so long broke me into pieces

Sure I got my family back  
Powers returned and all that  
But life’s never easy and I was scarred  
Ruined, broken, from the inside out  
I can’t be put back together  
Too much has happened, I’m broken forever  
But I can’t quit or retire no matter what  
Cause I’m the Green Ninja and I don’t get that

I’m supposed to save everyone   
But who’ll save me when that’s finally done?   
I’ve been abandoned, violated and tortured  
Kidnapped, stolen and hated  
Spent far too much time all on my own  
Now I’m fighting for hope, but I guess that’s lost  
The Green Ninja doesn’t get love  
I’m only a hero and nothing more  
An object used to save the world  
Used by dark forces forever more

And I’m sorry I can’t do it   
I’m sorry I can’t constantly succeed   
Because I’m weak and broken   
And I’m hurting more that anything  
So this is the end of my story, the end of my tale  
Goodbye Ninjago, sorry, but that’s all I’ve got to say  
Destiny has a way of ruining me  
Like it hates me more than anything   
I’ll just be another lost life  
So goodbye, everyone, goodbye for now


End file.
